stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Bow
Broken Bow is the first Episode for Stargate: Daedalus. Plot The Wraith conflict is getting worse while the Odyssey is dealing with the Lucian Alliance the DC-304 Daedalus is heading out to the Pegasus Galaxy to assist the Atlantis Expedition, when the Daedalus is forced to fight a large Wraith Cruiser the ship is disabled and Colonel Caldwell is wounded its up to the son of John Young and Dr. Carolyn Lam Major Jason Young. Story (Space) The Lucian Alliance has been defeated and Earth is looking forward to exploring the galaxy once again, but in the distance Pegasus Galaxy a battle has been raging against the Wraith and the Atlantis Expedition. As they make dents in the Wraith's forces and kill their queens more and more ships take their place, can the Expedition hold on or will the Wraith be dominating in the battle.... A Daedalus Cruiser flies into view as its being shot at by a Hive ship as it turns to port trying to get out of the line of fire. (Bridge) Sparks erupt as the crew is trying to keep critical systems on-line and Colonel Caldwell is incapacitated and the XO checking on his Commanding officer to see if he's alive. Medical team to the Bridge helm evasive pattern gamma sequence, orders Maj. Young as he looks at the window as sparks erupt from the walls and ceiling. Shields down are under 20%, Capt. Mitchell sitting at the weapons console after the original weapons officer was killed. Picking up a Hyperspace window forming directly a head, reports Lt. Ellis as he looks at the sensors. (Space) Odyssey emerges from Hyperspace firing Rail Guns and missiles at the Hive Ships. Its Odyssey, reports Lt. Ellis. (Space) The Hive ships jump to Hyperspace when the Odyssey flies next to the Daedalus. (Bridge) The Hive ships are falling back into Hyperspace, reports Lt. Ellis as he looks at his console. Maj. Young smiles. We're being hailed by the Odyssey, reports Mr. Ellis. On screen Mr. Ellis, orders Maj. Young as he looks at the screen. On the viewer shows the Bridge of the Odyssey. Dad welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy, says Maj. Young. ''Thank you Jason glad to be here in the Pegasus Galaxy, ''says Colonel Young. Look we've got wounded here we could use some help, says Maj. Young as he looks at the screen. ''Very well I'll beam over a medical team, ''says Colonel Young from the screen. Ok people let's get this ship back in working order, says Maj. Young as he looks at the crew. (Space) Both the Daedalus and Odyssey floating in deep Space. (Deck 4) The Odyssey rescue team beams onboard the Daedalus as both Major Young and Captain Wilson walk over to them. Welcome to the Daedalus meet my acting First officer Captain Julie Wilson Julie this is my Father Lieutenant Colonel John Young, says Major Young as he introduced his father to his Xo. Nice to meet you Captain Wilson, says Colonel Young as he shook Wilson's hand. Cast Main Cast Taylor Lautner as Major Jason Young Taylor Swift as Captain Julie Wilson David Yost as Lieutenant Kyle Samuels Jake St. Austin as Lieutenant Ethan Ellis Michelle Forbes as Capt. Sasha Mitchell Austin St. John as Dr.Elliot Samson Michael Shanks as Hermiod